


Heated up

by Marsupeler



Series: The only Omega [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Omega!Percy, Percy can Speak Russain, Sex, after Kronos is defeated, but actually has plot-ish, dildoes, is prequel to 'Oh My Omega', it's weird - Freeform, no there is no translate, probably more tags that I should be tagging but can't remember them all sooooo...., sex-toys, though not really mentioned, would say porn w/o plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is going into his first heat after the titan war, because he forgot his surpressants. Oh and Nico and Percy become mates, plus there hasn't been an omega since three hundred years ago, and Percy's utterly fucked (litterally).</p><p>And it's random thing that I did in an hour, so don't hurt me.</p><p>Prequeal to 'Oh my Omega' which is in this series and you should read that one first, it make more sense. Happy readings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated up

Percy sat down at his table. People chatted and the air was at ease You wouldn't have guessed that a war had been won earlier that day. Percy, himself, had a bad feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. It was most likely nerves. He had just lead his fellow demigods to battle and defeated Kronos.

Plus all the alpha sent mixed up with adrenaline - Percy blushed. If only they knew that he was an Omega. The only Omega in the world for centuries. If they did know...

Percy shut those thoughts down. The images of his childhood coming up to haunt him. he might be the 'Savor of Olympus', but some monsters still scare him, and not the mythical kind either.

Another twinge flooded his stomach as Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Nico sat around him. Annabeth's alpha sent wasn't to bad. She was his best friend, and nothing more. Monsters and mythical creatures were all equivalent to Betas, having no effect on him. However, Nico made Percy's mind more muddled than it already had been; so it took a few moments to notice the misshapen blue cake with a lit candle on top. Percy shifted uncomfortably as the heat from the candle bothered his skin.

"What's this for?"Percy asked, making his friends chuckle.

"It's your birthday, or did you forget?" The fourteen year old son of Hades smirked. A wave of 'Alpha' hit the son of Posiedon like a bag of bricks. Percy opened his mouth and started to pant. It was hot and the pain in Percy spiked at an unbearable rate.

"Percy?" Annabeth could feel the heat radiating off her beta friend. "Are you all right?" She lifted her hand to feel his forehead.

"ANNABETH, DON'T" Chiron said, having noticed the young heroes reactions to everything. He had his suspicions, but until now nothing seemed to fit just right.

Sadly the daughter of Athena heard too late. A scream filled the camp, making everyone turn to table three. Annabeth pulled her hand away in shock. She didn't understand what was going on. She hated that feeling.

"What's wrong with him? Is it Kronos?" Annabeth asked as Chiron trotted over, gesturing Will to follow.

"No, child. Perseus will be fine." Chiron picked up the dazed, feverish half-blood and started to towards the big house, Will behind him. "You were right Will." Chiron stated after they were out of ear shot.

"How is this possible? I mean in theory, Percy is the son of the seas, and many say the sea is the giver of life, so Percy being a boy would still be able to produce children, so his bio-chemical make up would translate that into 'Omega'." Will muttered. "But still why are we only finding these things out now?" 

"I don't know, I'll have to talk with Annabeth and possibly even Nico, something pushed Percy over the edge, and if you fing who, then we can help him. Can you search in his cabin, try to find anything that might point to something supressing his heats and smell. There isn't much you can do now child, he is a sleep and he is fine." Chiron instructed. Will nodded and left, only to pass a fuming Annabeth and a disgruntled Nico by the door.

"Chiron, something's wrong with Nico too." Annabeth snipped, not liking being in the dark about anything especially her friends involved. "He's ..." She gestured to the dazed, unfocused son of Hades, who was also starting to get hot. "It's like he's reacting to Percy or something?"

"Annabeth, get me a glass of water." Chiron sighed and the daughter of Athena huffed, but obliged, coming back in a moment later. Chiron took the glass and proceeded by throwing the contents on Nico, who shot up spluttering. "You my boy are in the effect of an Omega." Chiron laughed. "I remember when Alphas used to jump into the lake and shore just to stay focused when one came around."

"I don't - is that what's wrong with Percy? How is that even possible?" Nico asked, looking around and seeing his friend unconscious on the couch. A sweet smell of flowers near pound wafted over to Nico, and his mind was getting dazed again, though he shook it clear.

"No, young Perseus is the reason you are feeling this way. He's the Omega, and as the looks of it, he's in heat." Chiron said calmly.

"B-but Percy's a beta? He's always been a beta, or we would have noticed a long time ago. Omega's get their first heat at age 11, and then one every six months after that. He should have at least had one before. We should have noticed." Annabeth argued.

"Not unless he was using suppressants." Will cut through, holding up a bottle of pills. "Dyilli-Phan, used in in the 1700 as drug store Omega suppressants, most Alpha's and Beta's use it to get a good high these days, or a date-rape-drug. Also known as Phantom Rutt, or Professor for short."

"Why would Percy suppress heats? Is that fatuile once he has one?" Annabeth asked, her heart sinking as she looked at her friend, his condition was worsening. He was shivering now, and tears were slowly streaking down his face. She went to go help him, but a growl ripped through Nico's throat making her stop. His eyes went wide, and he looked down sheepishly, but also Percy let out a pitched whine.

"Niko , ty mne nuzhen." Percy muttered in his sleep.

"What was that? Was that - Russian?" Annabeth looked at Chiron for clarification.

"Yes, they say that the first Omega was born in Russia. When they go into heats and - and find their mates, they subconsciously speak their 'native tongue'." Chiron said mournfully.

"Soooo, I'm Percy's mate?" Nico scrunched up his eyebrows. This was grate, all except he was fourteen and had no idea what to do with an Omega, no one did. "Dang, how does that work? Like is it destiny? or-"

"No young hero, only the fairy tales talk about destined mates. A mate happens when an omega finds an Alpha that they believe will take care of them. Though they only know it's their mate, when they sense that the other likes them back. That their 'smells' will be good together." Chiron explained.

"Oh, so Percy thinks I'm good?" Nico blushed. "And now I need to learn ... Russian?" He was so confused, and hadn't noticed his migrate to right beside Percy, not until an arm looped around his legs and a face pressed against the back of them. There was a humm of approval and Percy, being the culprit, relaxed slightly.

"Let's just get through this. We don't know how long Percy has been supressing his heats, but that's not good, so I suggest, you two-" Will pointed to Nico and Percy, though the latter was still down for the count. "-to go to one of your cabins and Nico, let your instincts go, and I have a box of .... supplies that will make this more manageable. Now the books say that heats last for about three days, but when their suppressed, they last up to a week. And trust me, Percy will be in pain worse than the fields of punishment can dish out." Will said, holding up a normal card board box about the size of an old box tv. "They're all unused and clean, I asked a favor from Hermes. And you owe me, multiples."

"Ok." Nico blinked and grabbed the box, that was actually really heavy, but not too bad. "Uh, can you help me with Percy, then?" Nico was freaked out, and the look he was getting from both Chiron and Will wasn't helping. It was a look of down right pity and sympathy, like he was about to go on a quest with no chance of survival.

"I'll bring you food when it's time, but make sure Percy eats and drinks, he may not want too, even beg not to be fed ... food, but what ever you do, make sure he does eat." Chiron warned as Nico shadow-traveled to his cabin with the box, Will, and Percy.

"Well, ood luck, and I would start with the light blue, small one first, it'll make things easier." With that Will ran out of the Hades cabin, thinking how lucky they all were that it was soundproof, both in and out.

~~~

Nico looked at the feverish teen on his bed, and back to the box, and back to the light blue dildo on top of the other sex-toys in the box. Nico couldn't believe how many sex-toy were in there from vibrators the size of a pinky, to dildos two feet long and a half a foot thick. Chastity belts, whips, paddles, gags and much-much more. and the small light blue dildo, with the instructions that states 'for when your alpha needs sleep, but your to heated to get a wink', was the one that got to Nico. And another thing, there was no lube.

Sure Nico was fourteen, but he was almost fifteen, and he knew the process of having sex, even though he knew for a fact that neither him nor Percy were still virgins. And there was no lube.

Yeah, Nico got the idea that 'Heat' was code word for 'if I don't have sex now my insides are going to explode'. He took a deep breath, and knew he had better get started (his dick was already ready to get started).

Slowly Nico raised Percy, who blinked up at him with teary doe eyes. He opened his mouth, but the only sound that came out was a needy whine as he bucked his hips. A sweet smell of warm summer breeze wafted from Percy's ass, making Nico glance at it.

"Are you ready, Mio Bello?" Nico asked genitally, and Percy nodded, making that keening sound again. "Alright." Nico took a breath (getting intoxicated by the sweet arousing smell) and started getting Percy out of his pants and underwear. "Oh."

Nico looked at the round cheeks of Percy's perfect ass, noticing how Percy's legs spread apart instantly. His hole was puckered and staring right at Nico, as he watched clear liquid type junk sluggishly leak out of it and drip down onto the silken sheets beneath him. Nico stuck a tentative finger out and poke the hole, and instantly it disappeared into Percy, making the older boy moan in gratitude.

Nico's eyes widened, no wonder there was no need for lube, Percy apparently came accept with that setting. Nico blushed as he realized that his finger was inside another person's body, and it was really hot.

"Nii' need - you." Nico was pulled out of his alluring thoughts as a breathy whine panted out of Percy, who bucked his hips onto Nico's one finger.

Nico nodded and leaned over, kissing Percy experimentally on the cheek, but then was lips to lips and a full make out session, and Nico could feel himself dissolve into background noise as another being replaced him, a more confident animalistic being.

~~~

When Nico surface's again, he can recall having pounded Percy into the bed with his dick, and using his Omega like he wanted to be used. It was an odd feeling, looking down to find your crush attached to you by your own cock, which was at least twice (if not more) thicker than it usually is.

Nico tried to move, until he remember, the knot that had him locked onto his soon-to-be mate. Nico leaned forward and captured Percy's abused lips, who complied, making low whines and breathy moans. Nico looked up to his clock to see it was way past midnight, and he was exhausted, but the look on Percy told him that the son of Poseidon was still in pain and wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

Something happened when Nico was taken over by instincts, and not only did he understand what Percy wanted, but also what he needed to do to make this as painless as possible.

Nico grabbed a thick dildo from the box, it had a belt on it, making Nico smirk. He placed the toy into Percy's open mouth, doing up the belt around his head, so Percy couldn't take it off, looking like a binky as Percy started to suck on it, pushing it in and out of his mouth as far as the belt would let him.

About twenty minutes later, and Nico slid out of Percy's abused hole, a little bit of come following his dick, making Percy's muffled whine allert Nico to the discomfort. So taking the small light blue dildo (Nico still hasn't used it, but he was tired, so he hoped it did something phanominal for his omega) and placing it inside Percy. He watched as the toy started to slowly grow to fit Percy's hole, and once it had done that, it started to automatically slid in and out of Percy in an erratic, yet rhythmic way, that had Percy's hole drooling as much as his mouth.

Nico laid down next to the omega and brought him closer, into his warmth. He placed on hand around Percy's back, to the rest on the small of the hero's back, and the other covering the light blue dildo, feeling it pump in and out of his mate and falling to sleep, not noticing Percy's moaning, whimpering reaction to his 'mortal spot' being touched.

~~~

Percy felt so stretched, the dildo in his ass had started to grow after a while, and now he was sure he could conquer the largest dildo in that box, sure he had seen the huge one, it was black and it probably vibrated too. Percy watched as Nico steered, his hand pressing harder onto the toy, pushing his further up Percy's ass, making Percy moan. This was like heaven. He was deep throating a large dick, and being pounded into by a large dick, while he rubbed his hard on onto another large (the largest if you asked Percy) cock and his mortal spot was being rubbed against by his mate. There was nothing better.

"Hello baby." Nico smiled as he meet Percy's dulled gaze. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep at all." Nico sighed as he noticed the large dark circle's under Percy's eyes. "I guess not. Let me get those things for you." Nico smirked and grabbed the gag, undoing it from the back and taking it out of Percy's mouth, then he went to the one in his ass, and slowly started to take out the ten inch dildo, that started out only being the size of 5'5". "Damn, you must feel ready for something nice a big now?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically, lifting up his ass to show his Alpha what a good job the toy had done, and how stretched he was. Nico chuckled then had a thought in his head. He smirked devilishly and walked to his bathroom, coming out with a bucket of water.

"I wonder if I can undo all that work with water?" Nico asked, spreading apart Percy's cheeks and placing two fingers in the red, puffy hole. It was sloppy and lose, making Nico yawn for the tight hot caverns that would usually take a few hours to fix.

Scissoring the entrance open, getting it to open up for him, Nico found a funnel in 'the box of fun' (Nico had named it that after a while), sticking it in Percy's hole, then letting the rim hold it in place, while Nico took the cup of water and started to slowly poor it into his mate's caverns.

Percy gasped at the sensation, withering as he felt his ass tighten back up, it was the weirdest feeling Percy had so far. Soon Nico took the funnel away, seeing how Percy's hole quivered as he tried to keep the liquid in.

"Oh, no, no, no Mio Bello." Nico smirked and came down on the hole. "I'm a little thirsty." He grinned as he soon was sucking out the water from his mate, eating out the pretty little hole like it he was a starving man, and watching as Percy withered around his tongue pushing into the ass that was tighter than before. Gods Nico was doing this again for sure.

~~~

Percy was starting to come down from his heat, a thick dildo up his ass and his own cock tied up on a vibrating ring. He let out a satisfied grin as he looked down at a sleeping Nico, who was all spent from their third? - fifth?- day of sexing together. Percy snuggled closer onto Nico, and breathing the sent of vanilla and earthy moss.

"Hello, Mio Bello." Nico grinned up at Percy as he woke up. "Nico to see you awake."

"Privet Niko , ya dumayu, chto ya stanovlyus' luchshe." Percy sighed, not noticing the lack of English to his declaration.

"A full sentence, that's an improvement. Yes, I think your doing better too." Nico smiled, kissing Percy on the lips. About the end of the second day was when Percy started talking in Russian, at least when ever he was talking, which was rarely and with few full words, it made Nico and his alpha detect something wrong with the omega. Though it was still weird how he too could translate the Russian language, or at least know what Percy was saying.

They stayed in the silence for a few more moments, until Percy broke into tears, clutching at Nico like a life line. Nico started to freak, this wasn't a needy, heat induced tear shed, this was full on snotty, sobbing.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Nico asked, pulling Percy closer to his chest.

"You-.. I-... I'm broken. You don't want me. I'm-I'm usless, and y-you're gonna leave me, a-and, and..." Percy sobbed into Nico's bare chest.

"What? Hey, shhhh." Nico ran a comforting hand around Percy's back, they were about the same height, but Nico knew that soon he would be taller than his mate, even though he was younger, he was more mature in thought and action than Percy was anyways. "I'm not going to leave you, what are you talking about?"

"Alpha's only have Omega's to mate with, a-and I can't get, I can't have kids." Percy cried. "I'm broken." Apparently the Russian was over.

"I don't care about that. I don't care that your an omega, it just makes you more mine. Calm down Mio Bello. It's alright. I'm not going to leave you. What made you think this?" Nico asked.

"W-when I was younger, I-I was told t-that I w-was o-only a bitch for other's to breed." Percy sniffled. "H-he said, that I was broken, a-and no one would ev-ever love me. He took away the only thing that would make people stay."

Nico felt his heart drop. He wasn't looking at the strong leader of the demigods, or the needy heat omega. He was in the presence of Percy Jackson, the boy who was bullied, abused, and self-conscious about himself. He was looking at Percy with out the Armour of being a demigod.

"It's ok, he won't hurt you again, I promise. I won't ever leave you. You are mine. I promise. I promise, I promise. Look at me Percy. You are mine, now once you are 100% normal again. We will go and look up how to do this mating thing officially and then you will be mine forever." Nico kissed Percy with a slow burning passion, promising that he would never leave.

~~~

Sadly it was Percy who left about three months after the titan war. Nico woke up late, having celebrated with Annabeth, Will, and Percy (the only other people that knew Percy was an Omega aside from Chiron) of their officially strong, empathy-linked mate bond that they had finalized the day before. It was unbreakable.

Percy was gone, and Nico was distraught, and three days later a kid named Jason came to camp.


End file.
